Conventionally, in case of molding a molten material such as resin and the like, a molding engineer has set an optimum molding condition by repeating a trial and error molding technique based on his previous experiences. For this reason, such a setting of the optimum molding conditions depends considerably on the engineer's ability, so that it is necessary to train the engineers to be skillful.
There has also been proposed such an engineer-supporting system that the optimum molding condition is theoretically obtained by analyzing a resin flow under a predetermined molding condition in a model mold which is designed on a computer and by evaluating the molding condition.
In case of carrying out an analysis of a resin flow to evaluate a molding condition in the system used for theoretically obtaining the optimum molding condition by such a model mold, it is essential to use knowledge based on previous experiences of an engineer skilled in a molding technique. There has been a problem how to introduce the engineer's knowledge into such a system and the problem has not yet been solved.